wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Awkward Dinner (an IceWing Royal Family Story)
Awkward Dinner is a mini fanfic made by SakuraTheLeafWing1223. This is a comedy story told by the Leaf/Ice hybrid Wintergreen. This fanfic won’t be taken seriously. Chapter 1 Wintergreen woke up from the sound of a pan falling into the kitchen floor from his room. The sound was so loud he thought his eardrums would pop. “Mother?,” he called from his bed as he rubbed his eyes. “Mother, what happened?” No answer. Wintergreen got worried. What if Banyan fainted again? What if someone knocked her out? What if she- ‘I should stop thinking about those things, makes things worse for me,’ he thought with a slight pain in his head. Wintergreen stretched his wings and legs and yawned. He got off his bed with a small hop and walked to the doorway of his room. He smelled the panther soup his mother makes almost every morning. Okay, now he’s smelling smoke. “Mother, are you okay?,” he called to Banyan again. All he heard was flapping wings and a dragon yelping with fear. “Oh, totally fine, dear!,” Banyan shouted with panic in her voice. “Oh, Mother,” said Wintergreen with a slight grin. He walked over to his mother and sprayed the ice blast from his mouth at the burning panther. Crystals grew out of the panther like flowers blooming in black grass. “Thank you, dear,” said his mother. “But you know I would’ve been fine on my own.” “I know, but I helped you anyway,” Wintergreen said, hugging her. “Oh, you’re just like when you were just a baby dragonet, Mistletoe,” Banyan said with a comforting voice. They both hugged and stood there for a long moment before Wintergreen said “What happened, why did I hear a pan fall?” Banyan looked hesitant. She stood there until she finally said, “We got a letter from your father, dear.” “My father?,” asked Wintergreen with shock. “I will tell you everything, dear,” his mother said with a tired smile. “Years before you were born, I was growing up wanting to know what the Distant Kingdoms looked like and what it felt like to live in it. My mother always told me that I was too young and I should wait until I was old enough to fly there by myself. I waited years and years and years until I finally was old enough to be on my own. I said my goodbyes to my mother, my father, my brothers and sisters, my cousins, my aunts and uncles, and nieces and nephews. I wished everyone a good life. I took my stuff and flew from the SapWing village and into the ocean. It took days until I finally saw land. I was in the Distant Kingdoms. When I landed, I saw four dragons my age hanging out. They were the IceWings I’ve been told about in the books. One of them was your father. He looked over and saw me and smiled. It warmed my heart that he smiled at me. The three other IceWings were his sisters, my sisters-in-law. Crystal, Sleet, and North. One of them, Crystal, was having her first dragonet that day. Celsius was helping her while Crystal isn’t doing well. I feel in love with Celsius after a day of hanging out with him and his sisters. I was invited to have dinner with him and his family when it had been days since my arrival. I was pleased, but your father forgot to tell me he was a prince-“ “My father is a prince?!,” Wintergreen said with wide eyes. “WHAT?!” “I was surprised, too, dear,” Banyan said with a laugh. “We had our feast, and his mother, the queen, gave me a disgusted look while Celsius talked about the rankings of his nephew’s work. I knew that Queen Freeze didn’t want me to fall in love with her son, but I ignored her looks. After that, I had to leave the continent to live with my family. Me and your father would send postcards to each other throughout those years. The last time he sent one was when he said that he would try to visit me. I wrote him a postcard saying that I was having a dragonet with him. After sending that, I waited two weeks until he could respond. Weeks turned to months. Months turned to years. I was afraid something might’ve happened to him, but I was too focused on raising you.” Wintergreen noticed his mother had a tear roll down her cheek as she spoke. More flying in soon ... Category:Content (SakuraTheLeafWing1223) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)